A Touch of Magic
by hogwartswonderland
Summary: The one thing Rosalie wanted, she could not have. After all, vampire women are not capable of having children. All of this changes when Rosalie finds a nameless orphan after the battle with the newborns. Now Rosalie and Emmett's daughter must face the obstacles of being a human among vampires and falling in love with the one person her mother hates. Jacob/oc
1. Loosing her way

**Touch of Magic: Chapter 1**

**By Megan-**

**Ashley Carter**

I do not own Jacob Black. I only own Savannah and the plot!

Hello everyone! Before you say that I am stealing the story from sing_it_out_loud, I am the same person but under another username. I had previously lost my user information so I created this account. So fair warning I am making big changes to the story starting with the name and age. Thirteen year old Aurelia Casey Cullen is now fifteen year old Savannah Aurelia Cullen. With out further ado… chapter one of the new Touch of Magic!

P.S. Please comment, vote and become a fan!

I have done it. I have finally plucked up the nerve to run away from the all girls home that I lived in Savannah, Georgia once and for all. I have been saving what little money I could get since I was ten years old by doing odd jobs. And I had finally done it. I took the first bus that left Savannah and high tailed right out of the place that was the bane of my existence.

Currently I was standing at the bus station of a small town called Forks which resides in Washington. I pulled up the hood of my jacket and walked away from the station. Since I spent all of my money on the ticket and supplies, I had to camp out somewhere in the dense, rainy forest.

It took me a while but I managed to find a place that was dry and big enough to shelter me. I am very proud of my find considering it was immensely foggy. Unfortunately for me, a group of large, menacing looking wolves seemed to have claimed the spot. As well as a group of six inhumanly beautiful looking people.

There are three men and three women and all of them had porcelain pale skin and golden liquid eyes. Now those eyes are not an abnormality that I would've minded. Anyway, everyone in the group was crouched as if ready to fight. That included the wolves.

Deciding that it was not worth it to fight for a prime camp spot, I decided to continue trekking through the dense woods. I had been climbing for about two hours and it was pitch black out and I knew that I needed to find shelter soon. That's when I observed a dim light just ahead of me. I quickly raced towards it hoping that that it led to civilization of some sort.

When I reached the source of light I saw a beautiful white stucco mini mansion. There were garden lights that light the side of the house and emphasized its luxury. The many windows were tall and were modern looking. Through one of the windows I saw the same group of people that I saw in the clearing. Well almost all of them. I tried to crane my neck to see into the house but I didn't get any farther than that.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a serene yet harsh voiced asked.

I turned around and met the eyes of a tall blonde woman. She, like all the others, has porcelain skin and golden eyes but she was even more striking up close. She is nothing compared to my pale skin, long, straight, boring brown hair and dull blue eyes.

"I will ask you again; who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Uhhhh…."

She raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me.

"I am sorry but I don't have a name," I blurted.

Yes, I know that I blurted awful quick but I tend to crack easily when under pressure.

Her expression softened.

"Do you have a family? A place to stay?"

I shake my head.

What she did next shocked me.

She held out her hand and said "Follow me."

With out hesitating I took it.

**End of chapter 1. What do you think?**

**Remember; vote, comment and become a fan!**


	2. Newly found identity

A**touch of Magic: Chapter 2**

**By: Megane-Ashley Cater**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jacob Black. I only own Savannah and the plot.**

The blonde haired woman-who's name I didn't know, come to think of it- led me into a beautifully high end decorated room. In that room were the same people that I saw in the clearing not that long ago. I stood behind the blonde goddess in hopes that none of the inhumanally beautiful people wouldn't notice me. That didn't work out as I wanted.

"Hey Rose! Where have you been?" the large, burly man with brown hair asked the woman Rose.

Rose didn't seem to hear my silent plea to not be noticed because she stepped to the side to reveal me. The man and the other people look at me quizically.

"Who is the human?" the same man asks.

Human?

Rose gives him a slight smile that doesn't reach her eyes. It's almost as if she is warning him to not say anything else.

"I am not sure. She says that she has no name and place to call home."

This invokes looks of pity from the group. A woman that looks to be in her twenties wit beautiful carmel hair and motherly aura to her comes up to me and introduces herself as Esme Cullen. She introduced me to her family, pointing at each person and telling me their names.

The blonde goddess woman that brought me here was Rosalie and she was involved with the burly brown haired guy named Emmett. Next to be introduced was Alice. She greatly reminded of a pixie, with her short stature, slim figure and short hair. Japser followed behind. He had shoulder length blonde locks and his face seemed to be permantly contorted to seem as if he was in pain. He and Alice were a pair. Each and every person gave me a warm welcome. Esme gestured for me to take a seat. I gingerly sat on the edge of the exspensive looking, pristine, white couch.

"Can you tell me what Rosalie ment by you not having a name or home?" Esme implored with and air of concern.

I bit my lip wondering if I should rely my tale to them.

I heasitated, 'That... is a very complicated story."

Alice the pixie looks at the contemporary clock on wall. "We have time," she says with her chime like voice.

I sigh. "I don't even know where to begin," I admit to the group.

"Why don;t you start at the beginning?" Esme suggest gently

I did just that. I started with the day of my birth.

"I was born to a young couple in Savannah, Georgia on a hot summer day in June. I don't know there names. Anyway, there were complications with my birth. I had a twin and our mother went into labor with us a month earlier than she should. I believe because I was ment to die that day. I should have been concidered a stillborn and my brother was supposed to live. But somehow my brother, who my parent apropiatlly name Gabriel, knew that he was going to die before he was a year old. Selflessly, he gave up his life to me so that I could live a longer life that he would have, Are you following me?"

The group nodded. They seem stranfixed with my story. I continued on.

"To give up his life to me, he had to have the permission of angels. They complied with his wish. But on one condition. They had to give me a 'gift' of somesort for me to use to change the lives of others. The angels argued that I needed to have a purpose for living if they were going to give me life. They fufilled this by bestowing the ability to heal with a single touch. Of course, my birth parents found out that they lost their son and their daughter was a freak and decided they wanted nothing to do with me. I was out in the hospital orphanage where nobody bothered to give me a name because they thought of me as a freak and abomination. I was then moved to a local orphanage where I stayed untill I ran away just a couple days ago. That's my story."

All of them stare at me with sorrowful expressions. Esme actually came over and gave me a comforting hug. I was surprised by this. Rosalie and Emmett started talking in hushed voices.

"So how old are you?" Alice asked me.

"I am fifteen."

Suddenly Emmett and Rosalie ended their conversation and looked at with big smiles. In fact, everyone (minus Jasper) were smiling. This confused the heck out of me. That is until Rosalie spoke up.

"Well... Emmett and I have always wanted to have kids but we haven't been able-"

"Aren't you teenagers though?" I interupt .

Everyone shared a glance and laughed nervously. This concerned me. They were obviously hiding something.

"Do you believe in any myths?" Alice asked out of the blue.

I take a moment to think about and then nod. Angels and being able to heal with a touch can do that to a person. Alice perked up at the news.

"Would you believe us If we told you that we are Vampires along with two others on our family?"

I ponder on this. Vampires? It would explain some of the wierd stuff I have noticed. I nod yes.

"Well it just so happens that we are."

"Wow."

"That is all you have to say? Wow?" Emmett asks teasingly.

"What am I supposed to say?"

Emmett shrugs.

"Anyway," Rosalie says steering back to the original conversation, "women vampires aren't able to have children and Emmett would love to have a child, so we would like to adopt you as our daughter."

I stare at her in shock. They want to adopt me? Little no name me?

"Would I become like one of you?"

"No. Unless you were dying, we wouldn't turn you. So would you like to become a part of our family?"

I smile and nod. I am to elated at the fact that I now have a family to even speak. Emmett- or Dad, as I should call him- leaped up and gave a bear hug.

"Can't... breath!"

Emmett-Dad- laughs at this in puts me down. Rose- mom- was smiling fondly at us.

"She needs a name," my new uncle Jasper said.

Everyone stared at me thoughtfully.

"Savannah," mom whispered.

We all look at her.

"She was born in Savannah, Georgia. She lived there for most of her life. It seems fitting."

They studied me to see if I 'looked' like a Savannah. There was an outburst of agreement.

"What about a middle name?" Aunt Alice asked.

"What do you think of Auriella? It was my mothers name," Dad suggested.

I smile in agreement.

"I like it. What is my last name though?"

"Cullen," my new family answeres in unison.

"Then it's decided. Welcome to the family Savannah Auriella Cullen."


	3. The Pack of LaPush

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 3**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob Black. I only own Savannah and the plot.**

**A/N: I don't have much to say other than thank you for reading! Please VOTE, COMMENT and FAN! Love you all!**

**-Megane-Ashley**

Right now it seemed that I was living in an alternate universe. Grandmother and Aunt Alice were bustling around getting adoption papers ready. Real papers rather than forged ones at that. Mom was on the phone with with my new Grandfather, who I have yet to meet, Dad and Uncle Jasper went off on their own so that they wouldn't be trampled by the women. I was just sitting in the corner watching everything in awe. It was all so surreal.

Mom got off the phone she went and said something to Grandmother. She nodded at whatever Mom told her and shoed her away. Mom grabbed her Coach purse (which was probally the real deal) and a set of car keys on her way over to me.

"Do you want to come with me to meet your Grandfather, Carlisle?"

I jumped up in excitment.

"Of Course!"

Mom laughed at my jubilant response. Mom led me to this really fancy red sports car and we hopped in and stated driving.

During the drive I reflected on what what I know about my Grandfather. Grandmother told the tale of how he was the 'creator' of everyone in the family. This basically ment that he turned everyone into a vampire and that it was his venom running through them. He started the family diet of living as vegetarians and drinking animal blood. They told me that he was doctor and worked at the local hospital. This intrigued me greatly. Despite my abnormalitlies, my dream is to become a doctor and help others.

"We are here Savannah. Can you stay in the car while I go get him?"

I smile and nod. I turn in the radio and listen to music while I wait. I do stay true to my southern roots and I love country music. I look out the window to keep an eye for Mom and Grandfather. I am so estatic to meet him. I really hope that he gives permission to let me become part of the family. But I see a bunch of tall indian men with big biceps blocking mom's way. On the side was a man in a wheelchair with a tall, pretty Indian girl standing behind him. It seemed to me that they men and mom were having a heated argument. I descreetly rolled down the window so that I could hear the conversation.

"What are you doing here bloodsucker? You aren't welcome." the girl said with anger.

"We-I- need to see Carlisle. There is something I need to ask him," mom replys back calmly. Go mom!

One of the guys spat,"He has more important stuff to take care of. Such as helping Jacob!"

I tilt me head in confusion. Usually when someone is hurt, I feel this hum that tells me that. I refer to it as my radar. If I don't help that person it becomes painful for me to be around them. But for some reason, my personal radar wasn't picking up that somebody is in pain I brush it off though, remembering mom told me that they werewolves. That is probally the reason. I turn my attention back to the conversation.

"Calm down Embry," another said.

"Look, what I need to do will only take a few seconds," mom huffed.

"Shut it Blondie! I don't think he cares about how you broke a nail," one guy said sarcastically.

I frown. Can't they just give her a chance?

"What are you doing here Rosalie?"

I turn my attention to a man that looks in his twenties with slicked black blonde hair, golden eyes, pale skin and wearing a white doctors coat with a stethoscope around his neck. That must be Grandfather!

"I have something important to ask you... by the car."

"By the car? You are hiding something," the sarcastic one assumed. He started jogging towards me before anyone could stop him. I attempted to close my window before he reached me but I was to late. He saw me.

"Who are you?" he asked with curiousity.

"Ummmmmm..."

"Get away from her you mutt!" mom demanded.

"Your another _pet_ of the cullens?"

I shake my head. He was scaring me.

"Get away from her, you are scaring her!"

The guy ignores her and opens the door,yanks me out of my seat and drags me towards the group.

"Is this even allowed Sam? Isn't it there something in the treaty where they can't have pets? She looks like she is twelve or thirteen for fuck's sake!"

The one named Sam looks at him and gives him a warning. I wimper because the guy us seriously freaking me out.

"Let the girl go Paul. You are hurting her."

Paul looks down at me and where his gripping my wrist. He lets go and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I heal easily."

That is very true. I heal abnormally quick because of my power.

"As far I know there is nothing about pets in the treaty. But she does seem a little young to be with Cullens. Why are you with them anyways?" Sam directs the question towards me.

I hesitate. What am I supposed to say? Luckly mom comes to my rescue. She comes and put a protective arm around me.

"I am adopting her, not that it is any of your business. I came here to recieve Carlisles' permision."

"You have my permission."

"You can't adopt her. You are not allowed to change her."

"But they aren't going to they. I doubt that they could even if they wanted to," I blurt.

All the wolves look at me.

"Why would that be?" the man in the wheelchair asks me.

"Well..."

"It is none of your business," mom tells him.

"Rosalie," Grandfather says gently, "they have a right to know."

I stare at the ground. I really don't want them to know. But Grandfather is right. They do have a right to know.

"I have the ability to heal a person with a single touch."

They group. minus Grandfather and mom, perk up at this.

"Could you heal a werewolf?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. It's not as if I ever met a werewolf before."

Mom beams at me. I guess she likes me borderline sarcastic comment. I don't mean to be sarcastic but it is the truth.

"You want her to heal Jacob?" Embry questions.

Sam and everyone else looks to me.

"I could try," I tell them, "But there is chance that I might not be able to."

Sam turns to the wheelchair man.

"Are you alright with this Billy?

Billy shrugs. "What is the harm in trying?"

"Alright! Boys, go get Jacob!"

**Please leave a COMMENT!**


	4. Brighter than the Sun

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 4 **

**By: ****Megane****-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Rosalie. I only own Savannah and the plot.**

**A/N: ****Guten**** Tag readers! I have decided to devote all my attention to this story so all of my other stories have been deleted. I have come to notice that I haven't received any comments on this story. Please remember to comment after you have finished reading. All comments, negative and positive, are welcome. To me comments are forms of love! Once again, please COMMENT, VOTE AND BECOME A FAN! LOVE YOU ALL3**

**-****Megane****-Ashley**

"Alright boys, go get Jacob!" Sam orders.

Four of the guys jump up and race inside the small red house. Mom huffs, probably not happy about this arrangement and the Quileute werewolves all fidget nervously. We all flinch when we hear a howl of pain come from the house. A few seconds later, the four boys come out carrying a guy on a blanket as a make-shift stretcher. They gently lay him down on the ground. I notice the injured boy, Jacob- I think, wince at the slight impact then clutch his right arm.

I take a minute so study my patient. He, like all the others, has dark russet skin and dark cropped hair. He is only wearing shorts, allowing me to see that he has a very toned body. I scan over his upper body and to his muscled arm. I try to see if he is hurt on the surface but see no gash of any kind.

Once I finish my assessment of my patient, I look over the Sam and Billy, waiting for the go ahead to do what I must do. They give me a nod. I go to take a step forward but mom holds me back.

"You don't have to do this Savannah."

"Rosalie," Grandfather says gently, "let her do this."

"I will not subject her to this unless absolutely necessary," mom hisses.

"Mom, I will be fine. It will only take a moment."

"Fine. But if something happens then I have the right to take you away," she says letting go of my arm.

I proceed to walk towards Jacob. I lay down next to his right side.

"This won't hurt a bit. Please try to relax," I whisper.

I place my right hand on his bicep and my left on his forearm. I then close my eyes and let a wave of calmness take over me. Letting myself fall into a dark abyss in my mind, I am able to see the inside of his arm like an x-ray.

That is how my gift works. To be able to heal a person, I must place my hands on the sight of the injury so that I can gain sight beyond the surface of the skin. My hands act as a wire from the injured to me. Once my eyes, I can scan to see what needs to be mended, then quickly patch him or her up.

In this case, I can see that bones in his entire arm have been shattered. Focusing all my energy, I imagine the bones forming together as they were before. It only takes a couple seconds for this to happen. Once I am sure that his bones have been mended together properly, I stand up, brush myself off and walk to stand next to my mom.

All of the Quileutes go to crowd around him, but grandfather stops them. He performed a check up on the wolf to see that all was right. He looks up at the group.

"He is fine now. His bones have been mended back together," he says to them.

"If you can, please try to move you arm Jacob. Just stretch it out a bit."

He does some shoulder rotations with ease. The others all crowd around him with curiosity, Eventually they all step aside and look back at me in awe.

Billy rolls up to me, takes my hand into his and says, "Thank you."

I give him a gentle smile. " I am glad that I could help."

"Now that you helped, lets go," mom said as she half pushed, half dragged me away.

"Wait!" the entire group yelled out.

Mom turned around and glared at them.

"What do you want? She healed the mutt, there is nothing else left for us here."

"We would like to talk to her," Sam demanded with authority.

"Why don't you go home Rose? I can watch over her as they talk," Grandfather offers.

"No. I don't trust them with her."

"She will be fine. I will be by her side the entire time."

Mom sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine," she says,"But you need to keep an eye on her at all times."

"Of course will be fine."

"I will be okay mom. I promise." I tell her.

She smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"I love you and I will see you when you get home."

She glares at the group then leaves. I walk towards grandfathers side, since I don't fell comfortable with any of the others.

"I need to pack up my equipment. Please excuse me." Grandfather says then walks into the house.

At that point, everyone turns to me.

"What is your name? How old are you?" Billy asks.

"I have no-" I start to say. I catch on to mistake and clear my throat.

"I mean, my name is Savannah and I am fifteen years old."

"How did you heal me like that?" a rough, unfamiliar voice asked.

Everyone looks over at the source. It was the werewolf that I just healed.

"That is a little hard to explain," I say looking down at the ground.

"It can't be that hard. It only took you a minute to fix me up. That is much better than the couple days that doctor fang said it was going to take."

"It's complicated."

"Why must everything be complected when it comes to bloodsuckers like you?"

"I am not a vampire," I tell him, looking him directly in the eyes.

He opens his mouth to say something but he never does. All he can do is stare at me like a blind man seeing me for the first time. Now that I have seen his dark brown eyes, I can't help but be drawn to him.

Suddenly their is an outbust among everyone in the crowd.

"Aw,Jake! The new Cullen girl? You imprinted on the new cullen girl?" the one named Paul said before bursting into a fit of howling laughter.

"Is he joking?" Jacob asks me with worry laced in his voice.

"Nope."

**I hope that you liked it! Please leave a COMMENT!**


	5. Perfect Two

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 5**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmett. I only own Savannah and the plot. **

**A/N: I would like to give a shout out to _Beadles and MooredMermaidFairy for commenting! It meant so much! I am sorry for not updating sooner but a lot of things got in the way of writing for the past couple weeks. I have Saoirse Ronan listed to play Savannah, but I am not quite sure if she seems to fit the roll. If you have any suggstions, can you please message me them? Anyway, on with the story!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTER, FAN AND COMMENT!**

**-Megane-Ashley**

All was silent except for the sound of people breathing. You could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife, it was that thick. Even Paul was done laughing. I found that a good thing because his laugh was really annoying. And what does he mean by imprint? I voice this thought. That is when Sam and a pretty woman with long brown hair, russet skin with 3 long scars marring her face step up.

"Savannah, this is my fiancée, Emily. She is my imprint."

Emily smiles at me as a hello. I give her a slight smile back. She seems to be really nice.

"But what is an imprint? How am I one?"

Sam hesitates. Emily puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispers to him. He nods and steps back. Emily turns to me and gestures for me to sit with her on the porch steps. I oblige.

"An imprint is the same thing as a soul mate, just a lot stronger. When a werewolf imprints, it is as if we are the only thing holding them on the earth. They are the one we are meant to be with. You are Jacob's imprint."

I bob my head in understanding, soaking in everything Emily just told me. Soul mates are a pretty serious thing. Soul mates signify that you fit together like puzzle pieces or peanut butter and jelly. It is the order in which one can not be without the other because it we be to unnatural. And that scares me. I just found a family that accepts me for who I am. I haven't known them for long, but I already have a sense of belonging among them. Will this imprinting thing ruin all that? Mom has already shown her dislike for these people. But what will happen now that I am the soul mate for one of them? How is he supposed to accept me when I still have a hard time accepting myself? My life just got a whole lot more complicated.

"Is everything alright?" a voice asks from the doorway.

I jump up, startled by the sudden interruption of my thoughts.

"NO! Nothing is wrong!" I tell my vampire grandfather in a falsetto voice.

Grandfather gives me a questioning look while everyone else sighs and shakes their heads at my unsubtle reaction.

"Really?" he asks me in disbelief. "Then what is it that I heard of you and imprinting?"

I bite my lip and glance at Emily nervously. She just gestures me to tell him. But before I can do anything, Jacob, otherwise known as my imprint, steps up to handle my grandfather.

"Well, Dr. Fang," Jacob says with a grin, "Imprinting is when we find our soul mate. Savannah," he gestures to me, "just happens to be my imprint. But I am hearing that she is one of you though."

Grandfather nods. "She is our new addition to the family. She isn't a vampire, nor will she ever be, but Rosalie and Emmett decided to adopt her in hopes of giving her a proper family and proper home."

Jacob scoffs. "They-you- can't give her a proper life. A human living among vampires is suicidal. She deserves to be with people who actually eat, and won't thirst for her blood."

"I understand your concern," Grandfather replies calmly, "But no one would think consciously or unconsciously of hurting her. Besides, don't you want what makes her happy? Isn't that a part of imprinting?"

Ashamed, Jacob sighs and runs his hands through his cropped hair. I love his hair. Maybe our future children- What am I saying? I barely know him. I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that!

"Have you two even talked about this?" Grandfather asks us both. "Have you informed her exactly what this is?" he aimed at Jacob.

We both shake our heads no. He does make a valid point.

"You two can discuss this while a put my supplies in the car," Grandfather all but orders us before he goes back inside to load the car.

I look over to Jacob and he jerks his head to follow him. I sigh and trudge over to where he is. He is leaning against the side of his eyes in a relaxed manor. His dark brown eyes seem to lighten up when I approach him.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask him. "You know that I am a freak-"

"You are not a freak, Savannah," he cuts me of abruptly.

My eyes widen. Does he really think that? I wish uncle Edward was here. Mom and Dad told me that he has the ability to read minds.

"Do you really think that?" I whisper.

Jacob nods. "I do. Your gift makes you one-of-a-kind. Plus, we would have never met if you didn't have it."

I smile at him. Maybe this will work after all. Suddenly my bubble of optimism burst. My mom might be a problem. She hates him and everyone like him.

"You do know my mom hates you, right?"

"Yea," he shrugs. "But we can figure something out. I don't like her but I am willing to be… civil. I really want to make this work."

"Do you mean that? You will have to be patient with me. The whole family and friends thing is new to me."

"Why?" Jacob asks.

I wave his question off. "That is a story for some other time."

I hear my name being called by my grandfather. I look at Jacob and hold out my hand.

"So do we have a deal Jacob? To try and make things work?"

He grins from ear to ear. "Yea, we do. And call me Jake."

I smile brightly. "Jake it is then."

I hear my grandfather call my name again. I start to sprint towards him so I don't get in trouble.

"Bye Jake!" I call from over my shoulder.

I hear a faint goodbye come from him. This makes me smile. I sure have had an eventful evening. First I find a family and then I meet Jacob. Things are staring to look up. I can't wait to see what the next day brings, for the first time in my life.


	6. Meeting Aunt Bell

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 6**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie. My only claim is to Savannah and the plot. **

**A/N: I have to apologize to MooredMermaidFariy for incorrectly spelling her name. Sorry x10! This might be one of two chapters that I upload this week. I want to try two because next week is the start of my junior year and I want to concentrate on that. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for reading. Please feel free to leave comments. Pretty please? With a shirtless Jacob on top? Enjoy!**

**Please remember to VOTE, FAN AND COMMENT!**

**- Megane-Ashley**

~FLASHBACK~

_It took two weeks for my adoption to go through. And I have to say, those two weeks were pure bliss. I spent them bonding with my new family. The only downside was that I haven't seen Jacob since that night. I have missed him a little. But I haven't much time to think about it with how busy my schedule has been. _

_The Sunday after I was found, Mom, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and I went to a big mall in Seattle and shopped until 8:00. Mom and Aunt Alice used their power of feminine persuasion to allow us to stay in the mall even after it closed. I think that might just be my first and last shopping trip with Aunt Alice. I understand why Aunt Bella hadn't wanted to go. _

_Monday was spent doing various tasks such as doctor visits (I couldn't go to Grandfather all the time), and appointments to get my adoption in order. We ran into a couple snags with the fact that such a 'young' couple as Mom and Dad wanted to adopt me. _

_After that, I was free to bond with my new family. Grandma and I spent time together by decorating my room. It was very cozy with colors like brown, gold and a variety of greens. _

_Dad and Uncle Jasper had a fun time teaching me to play sports. We discovered that I needed glasses after completely missing a goal in soccer. That is a story for later. Anyway, they now have me hooked on baseball, which is a favorite of the entire family. In fact, Dad said that I can referee with Aunt Bella. He tried to teach me the wrong set of rules so that he could cheat. Mom wasn't happy about that. _

_After sports, Uncle Edward decided to introduce me to music. He has expanded my taste beyond country. We spend our time listening to his various cd's or going over music theory. He even played the piano once and then tried to teach me. We quickly found out that piano wasn't my forte. He did say that he might attempt to teach me to play the flute. I always wanted to learn to play it. _

_Grandfather and I have spent the last two weeks catching me up on my schooling. With the help of my entire family, I was able to catch up to speed for the most part. Grandfather and I often got distracted talking about medicine. He is very supportive of my goal to become a doctor. _

_That is how it was, until, a couple days ago; a family meeting was called to order. I was doing a project on propaganda when Mom called me down. At first, I was worried that they changed their mind about me. It ended up not being a big deal. They just wanted to discuss living arrangements for me while they went hunting the upcoming weekend. Everything turned up fine in the end. Uncle Edward said that he talked to Aunt Bella and that I could stay with her for the weekend. That leads me to present time to where I am on my way to her house. _

~END FLASHBACK~

I nervously fiddle with the ends of my hair as Uncle Edward and I make our way to aunt Bella's house. I am somewhat, no. I am really nervous to meet her. I have heard much about her in the past two weeks, but have never actually met or even seen her. Uncle Edward and Aunt Alice told me everything from James hunting her to their meeting with the Volturi. That made for an interesting tale.

"Savannah, please stop fiddling with your hair. You have nothing to be nervous about," Uncle Edward assured me.

"She is very good with weird."

I glare at him. "So you are saying I'm weird!"

Uncle Edward sighs and shakes his head. "What I meant is that she will accept you for who you are. Not judge you by your gift."

"Sorry," I sigh. "I am new to the whole 'meeting new people' thing."

He smiles at me and gives me hand a reassuring squeeze with his cold ones. We pull up alongside a mailbox in front of a quaint, two-story, white faded house that has a rusted, orange Chevy truck and police cruiser parked in the driveway.

I look at the truck, wondering if it is safe to drive in.

"It is safe, but very slow. She refuses to allow me to buy her a new one."

I shrug my concerns off. I trust Uncle Ed's word. I will probably prefer Aunt Bella's truck, with her slow speed, to Uncle' Ed's fast paced driving. He drives like a freaking maniac!

"I heard that," he told me as he opened my door for me.

I stuck my tough out at him as I got out of the car and grabbed my plum overnight bag from the back seat. Together we walked up the small flight of steps. Uncle Edward was about to knock when the door opened to reveal an older man with messy brown hair and mustache and brown eyes. He seemed nice. But then again, I have never been great at reading people. He gestured for us to come in.

"Bella, Edward is here!" he shouted before retreating to the living room with a can of beer.

A pale girl with long, lustrous chocolate brown hair and the same eyes as the man came bounding down the steps. The first thing she did was give Edward a hug. I hung back awkwardly by the doorway. They parted and Bella looked at me.

"Hey, I'm Bella."

I wave awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Do I tell her my name even though she knows it, or what? Edward motions me to talk from behind Bella.

"Uh, hi. My name is Savannah."

Uncle Ed nods in approval.

"Well, I better get going," he says giving Aunt Bella another hug and kiss on the temple before walking to the door.

"Be good Savannah," he said to me then slipped out the door.

"So," Aunt Bella says, dragging out the o. "What do you want to do?"

"Um, if you don't mind, can I just read Romeo and Juliet? I haven't read it yet and need to for a homework assignment."

Aunt Bella's face lights up. "You're reading Romeo and Juliet? I love that book. If you want, we can watch the 1996 version of the movie. It might help when reading it."

"Really? That would be so cool!"

"Well, why don't we put your bag in my room and then we can watch it."

"That sounds like a plan!" I say with a smile, suddenly not feeling so nervous.

We do just that. I change into comfy track pants and tank top while Aunt Bella hunts for the movie. Once she finds it then changes herself, we go downstairs to set up. But we run into one problem. The man, who I am guessing to be her dad, is currently occupying the television.

Bella clears her throat to grab her Dad's attention. He waits a few minutes until a commercial pops up to look away from the screen.

"This is Savannah. She is Esme's sister's daughter and she is living with the Cullen's. We were wondering if we could watch Romeo and Juliet here to help her understand the book."

Her Dad looks at me. "Esme's niece? You do look a bit like her."

"Dad, the movie?" Bella asks him again.

"Sure," he shrugs. "The game isn't going to well anyway."

He gets up and stalks up the stairs.

I watch him as he goes. I turn to Bella.

"That was easy."

Aunt Bella grins. "Thanks Savy. Can I call you that?"

I smile. She gave me a nickname! This is my first nickname!

"Sure! But can I call you Aunt Bell?" I ask with a huge grin on my face.

She thinks is over for a moment. She then nods in agreement.

"Sure. You can't call me that in front of Charlie, my dad."

"Okie Dokie, Aunt Bell!"

She smiles at the name then proceeds to turn on the movie. We settle down and I can't help but give her a hug as she sits down next to me. I can't wait to see what else this weekend brings!


	7. The Set Up

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 7**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Leah Clearwater. If I did she would be a tad bit nicer to (some) people. My only claim is to Savannah and the plot.**

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for just uploading now. I just began my junior year and it has been so hectic, especially the first day. Please don't ask. Anyway, right after this chapter is uploaded, I will begin the next chapter and upload it as well. You all deserve it! Thanks for reading and please remember the three R's.**

**Read**

**Review**

**And remember to look for the next chapter!**

**-Megane-Ashley**

I flopped down on the couch next to Aunt Bell and sighed. Aunt Bell looked away from her book (Romeo and Juliet) and gave me a questioning look.

"I'm bored. Is there anything we haven't done?"

We have had a busy weekend. We both visited the library…twice, went up to Port Angela's, and even visited Bella's school with her friend Jessica to watch their mutual friend, Mike, lacrosse game. I had a fun time but Aunt Bell wasn't too thrilled.

Aunt Bella pauses for a moment, racking her brain for an answer. A huge smile spreads across her face. I look at her quizzically.

"What do you have in mind?"

She just smiles at me.

Aunt Bella and I drive up past a sign saying _Welcome to La Push _and up a little ways until we reached a parking lot right of a beach. The beach was very picturesque. The blue-grey waves were calmly rolling in. The white, grainy sand was littered with driftwood. I climbed out after Bella and took a breath of the salty air. Aunt Bella and I raced to the beach and began to look for seashells. We didn't find very many.

Suddenly, we hear someone call out Bella's name. We both turn around and come face to face with werewolves.

"Hey Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth," Bell greets them. They don't notice me and I don't say anything to them. I just wander off a couple feet and continue looking for seashells. Aunt Bell and the guys don't notice this and begin to talk and joke around. Jacob was the only one not talking. In fact, I could feel his eyes burning into me.

"Jacob! Dude, stop spacing out," his friend Embry calls out to him.

That's when Aunt Bella noticed that Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Oh. Guys, this is Savannah, she-"

"We know who she is," interrupted Quil.

"Yea!" Seth burst in, "She is Jacob's imprint and the newest Cullen!"

I look down to the sand and blush. Bella looks shocked for a second then starts to smile.

"SETH!" Jacob growls in what seems like anger and embarrassment.

I wonder if he is embarrassed by me.

Before he could say anything more to Seth, Aunt Bella interrupted.

"Jake, could you do me a huge favor? Could you let Savy hang out with you?" I have to finish some last minute homework and I don't want Savannah to sit there bored."

He looks at her curiously before his face breaks out into a bright smile and says yes. The other guys just snicker and leave without Jacob. He doesn't notice. Aunt Bell turns towards me and motions me over. I shyly walk over to the pair.

"Is this all right with you? I didn't think you would want to sit around doing nothing."

I nod and blush. To be honest, I having wanted to see Jacob ever since that night. At random parts of the day, his face would pop up in my mind. I have gotten some weird looks from Uncle Ed for that.

Aunt Bella smile widens and she jogs over to her truck. But of course, she can't resist yelling, "Have fun you two!"

Now it is just Jacob and I.


	8. My New Best Friend, Leah

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 8**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claire. My only claim is to Savannah and the plot.**

**A/N: I am sorry for not uploading sooner. I underestimated how much time I had to write this chapter. Thanks for reading and please remember the three R's.**

**Read**

**Review**

**And remember to look for the next chapter!**

**-Megane-Ashley**

Well, this is awkward. Aunt Bell left me with Jacob, unexpectedly, and I have no clue what to do… or what to say, for that matter! I only talked to Jacob once and that was when he first imprinted on me. What am I supposed to do? It doesn't help that I am socially challenged as well.

"So," Jacob says breaking the silence, "What do you want to do?"

I shrug. It's not like I know my self. Aunt Bella and I came here out of boredom so I really have no clue. There is silence for a moment. But it is a comfortable one. I really don't feel bad for not trying to mask the silence with meaningless words.

"What if I show you around La Push?" Jake suddenly suggest, his brown eyes light with excitement.

Hmmm. Exploring? Now that is up my ally. Back in Georgia, I often just left the orphanage and explored the wilderness surrounding it just to get away. It has always been a passion of mine.

"That sounds like fun!"

No sooner than I said that, Jacob grabbed my hand eagerly and dragged me to the parking lot at the entrance of 1st Beach. When I spotted the only vehicle (If you could call it that) I pulled my hand from his and halted. Jacob turned around in confusion. He took one look at me expression and knew what was wrong. He broke out in a wolfish grin.

"Are you afraid of motorcycles?"

"No," I say crossing my arms and huffing in annoyance. I could already tell where this conversation was going. "I am just picky about how I would like to die. And I can tell you it is not on that contraption!"

Jacob laughs. I glare at him. How could he laugh at my rational caution at motorcycles? Doesn't he know how many people die from getting in accidents on them?

"It is not funny!"

"Sure it is!" he says through his laughter.

Suddenly an idea pops in my head. "Fine! I will just walk back to Aunt Bella." I turned around and started to walk away from him.

"Wait, Savannah!" Jacob called out.

I turn around and meet Jacob's eyes. I try to seem as innocent as possible.

"Yes?"

"I promise you will be safe. I would never risk your safety Savannah."

Jacob as such a sincere look on his face that I can't help but believe him. As much as I hate motorcycles, I am willing to ride one just to please him. If my mom knew, she would never let me out of the house. I hopped on the metal death trap behind Jake and timidly wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. Jake revved the bike a bit to tease me. I bury my face into his shoulder. He lets out a laugh.

"No funny Jake," I muffle.

He laughs again and we speed off. I clung onto him for dear life. Oddly enough, I wasn't complaining. It may have something to do with the fact that I could feel his defined muscles from my position.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have never felt more relief to get off a (usually out) vehicle other than right now. While clinging on to Jake felt nice (I will admit that) I still don't like riding motorcycles. I leap off of my seat and make a beeline for the edge of the cliff that Jacob brought me too. I sit down on the ledge and take a deep breath. I could smell the sea salt in the air. It was very refreshing.

"It wasn't bad, was it?" Jacob asks me grinning at me wolfishly, and then winking.

I just punch him in the arm and blush. Since I was considered a freak back in Georgia by the girls and boys at home, I never had my first kiss, date or anything like that. The only time I talked to a boy was when I was being teased. So this flirting thing I have going on with Jacob was uncharted territory with me.

"Hey Savannah?" Jacob asked, grabbing my attention.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could call you Nana. I heard Bella call you Savy earlier and was hoping you would let me give you a nickname."

I look at him in surprise. Another nickname? Did people have more than one?

"Ummmm, sure?"

"You don't have to let me if you don't want to."

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that at all. It's just I didn't know that a person could have more than one nickname! I would really like it if you would call me Nana. I like it a lot!"

A look of understanding crosses Jake's features. He then breaks out in a grin.

"Ok, thanks _Nana._"

We fall back into silence. It is a little tense now. I have no clue what to say in this type of situation! Another (great) idea pops into my head.

"Would you like to play 20 questions? I figure since we really don't know much about one another, that this would be a great way to do that."

"That's a great idea Nana. Why don't you go first."

"Alright, How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

Wow. He does not look sixteen. I thought he was in his early 20's! That is kind of comforting.

"Seriously? You look like you are 21!"

He laughs. "Nope. Me looking older then you is a wolf trait. How old are you? You look like you are 12."

"I am certainly not 12," I huff. "I am 15."

"Really? We don't have much of an age difference."

"That's good. My turn. What is your favorite color?"

Jake ponders for a moment. "Red. And you?"

"Blue. That is funny. It is like fire and ice."

"Aren't you the intelligent one?" he teases.

"Well someone has to," I flirt back.

Jacob rolls his eyes. Savannah: 1. Jacob: 0.

"So what is your favorite band?"

"Muse all the way baby. Please don't tell me you like all that classical crap that those leeches listen to."

I frown at him. He smiles back sheepishly, realizing that insulting my family doesn't earn brownie points.

"Yes, I do happen to like that 'classical crap', as you call it. But I love Paramore more."

He looks impressed with my answer. Savannah: 2. Jacob: 0.

I decide to dig a little deeper now.

"What is it like being a werewolf?"

My question catches him off guard. He must never have suspected that I would ask a question like that.

"It's… alright. I like the speed , strength and other affects, but there is no privacy. When we are in wolf form, we are connected through our minds so that the entire pack can see what is going through it."

I am speechless. I could never imagine sharing my secrets… and everything with a bunch of people like that. I quickly find my voice again.

"What about imprinting? How do you feel about that?"

Jacob looks at me surprised… again.

"I couldn't be happier," he tells me, a smile reaching to his eyes.

Jacob suddenly looks down at his watch. "We need to get going," he says getting up and brushing himself off. He holds his hand out for me to grab. He pulls me up on my feet.

"Where are we going?"

He turns around and looks at me.

"You'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We drive up to a house with dirty white covered siding, a nice front porch with plants and vines covering it like a roof and is surrounded by woods. It is a little bit on the small side but has a cozy feel to it. It is nothing like where I live currently. From outside, I can hear numerous of voices. Two standout the most though. One is a woman and the other a man, both arguing with each other. I wonder for a split second if it is Sam and Emily. I dismiss the Idea quickly. I know that Emily would be to kind to argue back with him.

"Are you sure this is the right time to meet the pack? I can hear people arguing and don't want to get in the middle of it."

Jacob brushes my fear off. "That would be Paul and Leah fighting. Don't worry, it is normal for them."

That really doesn't help much.

Jacob looks at me. He must see that I am pale as a vampire and shaking like a quiver. He takes his warm hand and grabs mine. He smoothes his thumb over the palm of my hand. It leaves me all tingly and I calm down a little.

"Relax. They will love you."

"If you say so. I don't exactly have great social skills."

"You will be fine," he assures me.

We walk up together holding hands. It is nice just holding his hand. As Jake opens the door, it opens to reveal a very excited Seth.

"Hurry up and get in here!"

Jake and I glance at each other before walking in. When we walk inside, I notice that there is a lot of people here. Emily is reading a cook book as she and Sam cuddle. Quil is playing with a little girl of about three. Seth joined Embry in a video game and the two people arguing, one I recognize as Paul, and a woman are sitting ways from each other, sulking.

"Hey there everyone," Jacob calls out.

Most of them look up to say hi. Paul takes a different approach.

"You brought the little Cullen girl?"

"Be nice Paul," Emily says getting up.

"Hi Savannah," Emily says, hugging me.

"Hello."

She releases me. " Do you know everyone here? I believe you have met most of them."

I shake my head. While I know most of the people, I don't know the girl and the toddler.

"Well, girl over there is Leah and the toddler is my niece, Claire. She is Quil's imprint."

Upon hearing her name, Claire looks at me with wide eyes as if I am a new toy.

"She is adorable!" I gush to Emily.

At this point, Jake joined Seth and Embry to play video games. Quil decides to go join them. A timer in the kitchen goes off and Emily scurries away and I am left with Claire. I bend myself down to her level and introduce myself to her.

"Hello Claire, my name is Savannah."

She gives me a blank stare.

"Vanna?" she asks with bright, excited eyes. She must see me as a potential new playmate.

"Can you pway dollies wit me?"

I nod and sit down on the floor with her. After all, who can resist a little girl this cute and adorable? She hands me a plush doll with red yarn hair that was beginning to fray at the end and a spring green, old fashioned dress that had numerous amounts of questionable stains on it. I held it awkwardly, not knowing what she wanted me to do. I never had the privilege of playing with dolls when I was younger. Well. I could play with dolls but none of the girls at the orphanage would let me play with them, let alone touch them because I was the girl that could do 'weird things'. Claire proceeded to tell me what to do. She soon became frustrated with me because I wasn't doing anything the right way.

"NO! Like dis!" She said correcting whatever I did wrong.

I was a lost case until Leah came over.

"You really don't know how to play with something as simple as dolls?" She asks in a surprised tone.

I shake my head, feeling very stupid all of the sudden. I wasn't about to admit why, either.

"Here, I will teach you."

She then showed me what to do. Together Leah, Claire and I played with Claire's dolls. Emily came out with a (large) plate of chocolate chip cookies to find us laughing and having a good time. She and every other person in the room were giving us surprised looks.

"Why does everyone look surprised," I whisper to Leah, who is now my best friend.

"I am not exactly the nicest person around, so they are surprised about how nice I am to you."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

She shrugs. "I actually like you. You seem different from other people and I can understand you. I know what it is like to be on the outside looking in."

I smile at her. We really are alike. Her and I decided to take the advantage that everyone is still dumbstruck about Leah and mines friendship to steal a couple of cookies. Claire had just passed out. For the rest of the time I talk to Leah and Emily. I absolutely enjoyed their company… and Emily's cookies. While we were talking, I couldn't help but sneak peeks at Jacob. He does the same and when our eyes meet, I quickly divert my gaze and turn red.

When it was time to leave, I was sad to go. But it was ten at night and Jake and I still needed to ride the vehicle of doom back to Aunt Bell's house. When we get back, Jake walks me up to the porch.

"So did you have a nice time?"

"I had a wonderful time. Thanks for taking me Jake."

Jake scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "It was nothing. But you got to tell me how you managed to get Leah to be so nice to you."

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," I tease.

"Fine," he says dramatically. "Goodnight, Nana."

He leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I stand on the porch, blushing and surprised from the show of affection. Bella opens the door and pulls me inside and out of my daze. She gives me a knowing smile. We stay up the rest of the night talking. I tell her all about Jake and I playing 20 questions and how Leah and I became friends. She was surprised at the last one. We eventually fall asleep and my last thought is that I can't wait to go back to La Push… and see Jacob.

**Please feel free to comment!**


	9. The Morning After

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 9**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Denali Clan. My only claim is to Savannah and the plot.**

**A/N: My goal is to have this story finished by the new years! New Years Eve, to be exact. I think that it would be a great way to bring in the New Year. I will be introducing a new character after the wedding, so stay tuned! On Saturday, I saw breaking dawn pt.2. I went into shock because of the twist! But I got a pretty good idea of what the almost battle will look like now for this story. I am very anxious to write it. Thanks for reading and please remember the three R's!**

**Read**

**Review**

**And remember to look for the next chapter!**

**-Megane-Ashley**

The ringing of the landline is what woke me up the next morning. I tried to ignore it by stuffing the pillow over my ears, but my efforts were in vain. Finally realizing that that Bella was in a deep sleep and wasn't getting up anytime soon, I got up off my makeshift bed on the living room couch and answered the telephone. Looking at the caller I.D first, I noticed that it was Uncle Edward.

"Good morning Uncle Ed," I greeted, answering the phone.

"How are you Savannah?" Uncle Edward asked me.

"I am alright. I just woke up. Aunt Bella is still sleeping."

He chuckles at the fact. "Well I am on my way there."

"Ok," I yawn. "See you soon."

"Bye Savannah."

I click the end button and hang up the phone. Footsteps sound behind me along with a yawn. I am going to guess that Aunt Bella is up.

"Good Morning Savy. Who was that on the phone?" Aunt Bell greets me.

"Oh, just Uncle Edward. He is on his way to pick me up."

She nods. "Why don't you go get dressed while I make breakfast?"

"Yes Aunt Bella." I say walking up the stairs, grabbing my overnight bag as I go.

I change into a pair of skinny jeans, a peasant top and a jean vest. Overlooking my outfit, I figure that will get the Alice stamp of approval. I slip on a pair of tan riding boots and begin to walk out of Bella's room when a small sparkle from her dresser catches my eye. Glancing out around to be sure that I won't be caught snooping (which is really not what I am doing), I walk over to see what the object is. It is an oval shaped ring that is studded with diamonds. It looks antique. Then it hits me. This must be Aunt Bell's engagement ring! But why isn't she wearing it? There is a knock on the door.

"Are you ready yet Savy? Breakfast is ready," Aunt Bell announced.

"Yes!" I call out. "I will be right down!"

I hear footsteps walk away. Knowing that Aunt Bella is gone, I pick up the ring and study it. It has this vintage look to it with the varnished gold band and the diamond in the rough shine to the beautiful stones. An aroma of chocolate chip pancakes wafts from under the door causing me to put the ring down and rush downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, I ask, "Are those chocolate pancakes I smell?"

Bella turn to me and gestures to my plate. "Yes you do. Now eat up."

I slide into my seat and pour syrup over my meal. I take a bite, swallow and clear my throat. Aunt Bella looks over at me and tilts her head questioning me.

"Have you told your dad about the engagement?"

Aunt Bella splutters her orange juice. "H-how did you know I haven't told him?"

"I found your engagement ring on your dresser and figured that you wouldn't wear it unless your dad didn't know," I said simply.

""Well Edward and I plan to tell him when he comes to pick you up."

I nod. I wish them luck with that. They should probably make sure Mr. Charlie doesn't have his gun on him.

"Savannah, you can't tell anyone that spent the day with Jacob."

"Why?"

She gives me a look.

"Your mother hates him and would hate him more if she knew that you are his imprint."

"I know that. But Grandfather knows and he isn't that bothered by it. Couldn't he talk to my mother?" I say with a sigh.

She shakes her head just as the doorbell rings. It must be Uncle Ed. She walks out of the kitchen to let my uncle in but stops and turns to me.

"You need to tell your mother about you and Jacob. I can't help you sneak around."

She walks away and comes back with Uncle Edward in tow.

"Hi Uncle Edward!" I greet, bouncing up to give him a hug.

"Good moring Savannah. Did you have a nice weekend?"

My mind quickly wants to say 'I had an amazing time with Jacob yesterday' but quickly erased it from my mind. I am no Bella, whose thoughts are safe from him.

"It was nice. I met Aunt Bella's human friends Mike and Jessica."

Uncle Ed frowns at the mention of Mike. "Savannah, can you wait outside while your Aunt and I talk to Charlie? Your soccer ball is in my trunk."

"No problem. Bye Aunt Bell, I had fun."

I did as Uncle Edward hinted and kicked my soccer ball around. My uncle came out about ten-fifteen minutes later with a passive Aunt Bella. I am going to take a guess and say that it went alright. He motioned me to get into the Volvo. He kissed Aunt Bella and gave her a passionate kiss. Once we were on our way home, with him driving like a maniac I ask him. "What did her dad say?"

"He was actually civil about it. He thought she was pregnant at first."

"Well, that is good. Now we can start setting everything up for the wedding."

Edward looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"You just had an Alice moment," was all he said.

~JUNE~

The wedding is one day away and Jacob had yet to come home. You see, not to long after Bella's parents found out about the engagement, invitations were sent out. Jake was one of those guests. And from what I learned, Bella and Jake are best friends and he was to be her best man. I was also apparently in love with her, which was news to me.

When I found out this, I acted childish and didn't speak to Aunt Bell for almost a week. Almost. Mom noticed my behavior and decided to 'talk' to me and I made up with Bella just to get her off my back. I hate to lie to my mom but I can't risk having her find out about me being Jake's imprint. At least not yet.

Anyway, when Jacob found out about the wedding, he ran away from home. Seth has been keeping tabs on him for us and the last we heard he was in Canada. It hurts for him to be this far away but I know it is for the best. He loves Bella as a brother and it hurts him to know what will happen after the wedding.

"Savannah, it is time to get ready." My mom tells me.

I race to her room excitedly. Even though I have been a part of the family for a short time, I was ecstatic for this wedding. Not only did I get to be a part of the wedding party but I am able to meet the extended family. Even though I am 15, I get to be the flower girl. A bit unconventional but I am content. My hair is in a half up, half down style and I was wearing a lavender chiffon dress.

Aunt Bella arrives just as I finish getting ready. Now it is her turn and I don't envy her. After all, she hates getting dressed up. Her mother was very sentimental but her spontaneous and crazy personality shined through. Her dad was silent and let us females do the work. Soon everyone was ready. It was time for the wedding to begin.

**PLEASE VOTE, COMMENT AND BECOME A FAN! **


	10. Forgiveness Results in First Kiss

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 10**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter and Charlotte My only claim is to Savannah and the plot.**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I was due to upload this past week but my brother was kidnapped by his father and I had to deal with that and consol my mother. Sorry! Anywho, I know that the deadline for the story is for New Year's Eve but I am afraid that I may not be able to make it. But I will try my best! I really hope you all like this chapter! I never intended to have it go the way it did but my fingers worked at their own accord. Happy holidays to everyone! **

** The ceremony was incredibly beautiful. It took place not far from the house, just under the canopies of the trees which had hundreds of strands of white flowers hanging from the limbs. About ten rows of twenty folding chairs were set up neatly and were separated by large plants which blocked of the aisle. Upon the end of the aisle was a flowered arch which Uncle Ed stood underneath along with the minister. I started off the wedding party, walking down and dropping white flower petals then proceeding to sit between my mom and dad. Well, I never actually sat down since everyone else stood up for the bride's entrance. Bella's entrance outshone the beauty of the setting. Her dress was simple yet elegant and matched her engagement ring perfectly. She wore her hair up with a diamond clasp attaching her veil to her head. Walking down the aisle she clutched onto Charlie's arm and constantly looked down to make sure she wouldn't trip. But when she looked up at Edward, I could just feel the love between them. At the end of the aisle, she let her father go and clasped hands with my Uncle. They said their vows, which were equally beautiful as everything else. Then the actually wedding was over and it was time for the reception. I stayed close to my mom and dad so I didn't risk being trampled by all the people. This proved fruitless since I had to run back halfway to the reception area to retrieve my basket. Of course I run into Mike and Jessica, whom I met the other day. **

"**Oh, Hi Mike. Hello Jessica."**

**The couple (if they could be called that) smile at me. "Hey Savannah. I didn't know you were the **_**flower**_** girl for the wedding. Aren't you a bit old for that?" Jessica asks in a condescending tone. **

**I just give her a fake smile. Why does it matter to her anyway? "Not at all. I am happy to be in the wedding. Are you two lost? The reception is that way." I point them into the direction I just came from. **

"**Uh, yeah, we were a bit lost. Thanks for the help. By the way, why is Emmett always around you?" **

"**Emmett… is very protective of me. You should go to the reception. Bella and Edward should be making their entrance soon." **

**Both leave without further questions. I release my breath which I wasn't aware I was holding in and continue on my way. At least not without taking of the dreadful heels that Auntie Alice coerced me into wearing. Although, I bet Aunt Bell's shoes are worse than mine. I skip the rest of my way to my destination. Don't ask why. But when I arrive where I had previously placed my basket, it is no longer there. I search around the area for it but can't seem to find it. **

"**How odd. I know I sat it right here," I say out loud, pondering where I misplaced my basket. **

"**Are you looking for this?" a familiar deep masculine voice rings out. **

**I turn around and meet the (gorgeous) eyes of Jacob Black. **

"**Jacob?" I ask not fully believing that he is here and holding my missing basket.**

**He just gives me a goofy grin which flashes of his pearly whites. This small action makes my heart beat a little faster. "In the flesh. Did you miss me?" **

**Suddenly I am no longer to see him. I am angry that he ran away- not only from me, but also from Bella. He caused not only me pain by his absence but he hurt Aunt Bella's feelings by not being her best man as he promised. **

"**Why are you here?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest. **

"**I came to apologize… to both you and Bella." **

"**Really? You can go ahead apologize to Aunt Bell but I refuse to hear anything you have to say." I tell him before walking away. **

**As an imprint, it is hard not to forgive him. But my insecurities of not being wanted and the walls that come with them override my need to let him off. The abandonment from my parents has left its mark on me and I can't trust as easily. Yes, I did warm up to my family rather quickly but it was because I knew that could be trusted, with everyone one knowing what it feels like to be left behind some way or another. Take my mom for example. She was raped and assaulted left in the cold streets by someone who supposedly loved her. While I have grown to care for Jacob in a small way (huge way, if I was being honest with myself) I can't trust him after he left me behind. **

"**Savannah! Please here me out!" Jacob calls out, running behind me and closing his large hands around my tiny wrist to stop me from going. **

**I whip around to yell at him but his sorrowful and ashamed expression softens me. His eyes are downcast and he is no longer smiling. He looks guilty. **

"**What could you possibly have to say Jacob? I already know that you are in love with Bella and that is the reason you ran away."**

**Jacob pauses. "I do love Bella but only as a sister. Yes, I did love her beyond that before but I no longer do. I did run away because of my love for Bella but it is only because I love her like a sister and didn't want to see her throw her humanity away." **

**He pauses to slip his hand into mine. They fit together like to pieced of a puzzle. "I realize this is soon but I do love you." **

**My once downcast blue eyes rise to meet his warm brown ones. In his eyes I see the truth of his words. All my anger and disappointment suddenly vanishes and I realize that while I haven't know him for a long time, the time we have spent together has made me come to love him. My core heats and it feels like a lock of birds are flying around in my stomach at the sight of him. **

"**Do you mean it?"**

**Jacob smiles at me and just nods. He probably feels relieved that I am not angry. The sight of his bright smile makes me smile as well. **

"**I think I love you too. But I don't like that you left. And we still have my mom and dad to deal with. Although I think we have Uncle Ed and aunt Bell on out side. And possibly aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Grandfather already knows so her can help and Grandmother-"**

**Suddenly I am cut off by Jake tilting my chin up and crashing his lips into mine. Seeing as I have never been kissed before, there are a few awkward seconds but I soon relax into the kiss. We mold together trying to get as close as possible to each other. His muscular arms wrap around my waist and I place on hand on his bicep and snake the other into his hair. The basket lays on the forest floor forgotten. The kiss itself is amazing. The touch of his lips on mine makes my legs quiver and goose bumps appear on my arms. Electricity seems to course through my body. It is nothing like the buzz I receive when I sense a person in need of healing near. We eventually break the kiss to breath.**

"**Wow," is all I say. I am breathless after that. **

**Jacob says nothing at my reaction and just grins wider (if that is even possible).**

**I eventually get a hold of myself and fix my hair and straighten my dress. "We should go to the reception. People are most likely looking for me and you need to see Bella."**

"**Alright. Let's go then," Jake agrees. He picks up my basket and holds his hand out to me. **

**I ponder for a moment if I should, considering my moms opinion of him, but push it away. She will find out eventually. With that in mind, I lace my hand with his and we make our way to the reception. **

**As we close in to the reception area, we run into Seth who looks like he was waiting for us. He is grinning ear to ear as if he knows what just happened. **

"**You have lipstick on your face Jake. I guess your apology to Vannah vent well?" Seth asks waggling his eye brows suggestively. **

**Jake playfully shoves Seth. "Shut up Seth. You sound like Paul."**

**Seth grins sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, Bella is in there dancing, if you want to see her. And Savannah, your mom is worried about you."**

**My heart beats rapidly. I don't have the courage to face her now. Or for a while. **

"**Relax Nana. I will go find Bella and you find your… mom. We can deal with telling her after the wedding," Jake tells my while rubbing my arms to help me calm down.**

**I smile up at him. How did I get so lucky?**

" **Sounds like a plan. After the wedding then."**

"**Good," he responds giving me a goofy grin (which I absolutely adore). "I am going to find Bella." **

**Jake gives me a soft kiss before making a beeline towards Bella who is dancing with Ed. That leaves just me and Seth. **

"**Why don't you dance with Edward? I am going to dance with Esme!" Seth suggests. **

**I nod. "Thanks for the help Seth!"**

**I walk up behind Uncle Ed and tap his shoulders. "Would you like to dance?" **

**He turns around and smiles down at me. "It would be my pleasure Savannah."**

**We dance for a couple minutes before my Uncle asks what happened with Jacob. I just look down and blush and think that he can see it in my head. **

"**You are very cheeky Savannah. But that sure is an interesting development. You realize that Alice already knows, therefore Jasper knows and the Carlisle knows so naturally Esme has knowledge of the imprint?"**

"**I already thought of it before. Do you think Bella would help?" **

**Edward looks where Bella and Jake are dancing and talking. "I think so." **

**Suddenly his expression changes and he hands me off to Uncle Jasper who was close by. **

"**What is going on Uncle Jasper? Nothing that concerns you Savannah. Now what is this that Alice tells me about you and the mutt…?" **

**Sighing, I say nothing. I do happen to catch a glimpse of Jake rushing away from my Aunt Bella. Luckily the song had just ended to I break away from Uncle Jasper towards the newly weds. **

"**What just happened?" **

**The entire family is around now, which means I must be careful around my mom and dad. **

"**Jacob is upset that Bella is going to be turned soon," uncle Edwards tells us. **

"**Well, I hope that is the last we see of him," my mother says. **

**I can't help but look back to where Jacob rushed off. What will happen to us now? **

**I am nervous when Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward leave and I remain like that as the guests depart soon after. I try to rack my brain for the source of worry. There is Jacob but he is self explanatory. I am afraid of him leaving… again. But then I remember that he and I have plans to tell my parents about us. Usually that would cause me to worry but I need to remain lax so nothing tips my parents off before then. So I cross that off my list. Nothing comes to else comes to minds so I focus on my task of writing on my journal that mom gave to me. I write in it daily write before I go to bed so that I can relax. Just as I pick my pencil up to begin writing, the doorbell rings. Everyone else is busy so I race down to answer it. Opening the door I am met with an unfamiliar face. **

**The stranger had tousled dark dirty blonde hair and blue eyes quite look a lot like mine. He has a straight nose and strong jaw and he looks to be in his early twenties. **

"**Excuse me but who are you?" I ask the handsome stranger. **

"**My name is Micah Andrews. I s there and adult around?"  
**

**I suddenly know why I was feeling nervous. **


	11. Blood Relations

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 11**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Amazon coven. My only claim is to Savannah and the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry I missed updating last month. My mom lessened my computer time due to my grades so I was unable to really write this chapter until now. Anyway, I am almost done registration for my senior year and wanted to celebrate with a new chapter! Sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. I had major writers block and had no clue how I wanted to proceed with this. Please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end **

There is an awkward silence between the mystery man and I. He shuffles from side-to-side while I glance back at him and the stairs, wishing I never answered the door.

"Can I please speak to the adult in charge?" Mr. Andrews asks me again, breaking our uncomfortable silence.

I clear my throat. "Sure. Follow me please."

He follows behind me as I lead him up the wooden stairs to the living room where my grandparents and parents were currently residing. When we enter, both couples cease their conversation and look at us. My dad mouths, 'who is it?' and I just shrug. Mom glares at Mr. Andrews in a threatening way. Grandfather stands up and greets him while I go sit in the safety of my parents.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen. How can I help you?" he asks politely, holding his hand out for the stranger to shake.

Mr. Andrews shakes his hand. "My name is Micah Andrews. I am here for her," he says pointing to me.

With this declaration, both mom and dad stand up in front of me protectively. I begin to panic, thinking that he is a social worker from Georgia that is here to take me back to the horrid orphanage. After all, why else would he want me? We have never crossed passed paths before and if he was a weirdo kidnapper, he would have stolen me when I opened the door.

"What makes you think that you can just waltz in here and say that?" Mom snarls. "She is our," she gestures to herself and Dad, "daughter and I will let you have her over my dead body."

"Rosalie, please calm down," Grandmother instructs, placing her delicate hand on mom's arm. "Let's hear the young man out." Everyone in the room turns back to Micah. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper now join us, probably hearing what is going on from their bedroom.

Micah opens his journalist satchel and takes out a manila folder that had my name penciled on the front in capital letters. I eye is suspiciously. Could he be part of a research faculty that wants to experiment on me because of my ability?

"I am Savannah's biological uncle. My older sister is her mother," Micah explains handing the folder to grandfather.

"I was only eight when Savannah was born and didn't understand much. My sister, Mallory, and I have a twelve year age difference so we have never been close. I didn't realize that she and Richard had kid before last year," he explains, looking at me with remorse and guilt the entire time.

At that moment, it seemed like time stopped. My eyes were glued to my biological uncle. I couldn't believe that I actually have a blood relative that cares about me. It is just too surreal. Sure, I used to dream about my parents coming back from me when I was a little girl but I haven't wished that in years. My mom can tell I am too shocked to say anything and takes control of the conversation.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here," mom comments, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"You can't just expect to come here and take Savannah away from us, her real family," Dad emphasizes as he stretches his taunt muscles in order to scare Micah.

Micah puts his hands up in purpose. "Woah there. I never said I wanted to take her away from you. I came see that she has a nice home and family here. All I want to do is get to know her."

"Really?" I ask softly. "Do you even know about my so called 'gift'?"

"Yes. I do know about it and it doesn't matter to me. I want to get to know my niece." He pauses and looks at my parents. "As long as I have the permission of your guardians."

Mom and dad look at each other and turn back to Micah.

"We are fine with it as long as you visit her here for the first few months."

Uncle Micah and I both look at them, I with excitement and he with relief and gratitude.

"Thank you mom, thank you dad!" I squeal as I go up to hug them. After I hug them, I rush up to give a hug to my new uncle Micah. Suddenly there is a knock on the front door. Everyone (especially my Mom) wrinkles their nose in disgust. I can tell from that look alone it is one of the wolves. That is when it pops in my head that Jacob was coming over so we could tell my parents about us. Darn it.

"It's the mutt," Aunt Alice comments. "Can you go get it Savannah?"

All I do is nod and rush down the stairs. I open the door to see my gorgeous werewolf boyfriend. He smiles, showing off his pearly white teeth, at me. I grab his hand and pull him into the foyer and we kiss. This kiss is a lot less rough that the previous one a few hours ago. This one is tender and sweet. It was practically like we were sharing our emotions through the kiss. It is as if we don't even need words to communicate. We finally broke apart and headed upstairs hand-in-hand. At the last step, we stop.

"Before we go in, I should warn you that my biological Uncle is here so things are a bit tense."

"Biological Uncle? Why is he here now instead of being there when you needed him?" Jake asked, his voice rising.

I shruged. "He was too young to know what was going on when I was born."

"Do we plan to tell your parents while he is here?"

I hesitated then shake my head. That would probably not go over so well. Knowing how furious mom will be when she finds out, she might try to fight Jacob. That would certainly show Micah that my family is vampires.

We resume walking up to the living room when we run –literally- into my uncle. His blue eyes glance at mine and Jake's hand then looks at us in amusement.

"Hey, I am leaving. I talked to your mom and she said that we could do something tomorrow. Does that sound fun?"

"Sure thing Uncle Micah!"

"Good. I will pick you up at 11. Wear something comfortable." He tells me as he walks around us. He stops at the front door and turns around.

"And bring your boyfriend with you. I want to get to know him too," he tells me with a grin before disappearing into the black of the night.

I look at Jacob nervously. "Is it that obvious?" I whisper.

He is about to answer when we hear a crash of glass come from the living room. My heart begins to beat wildly. Something tells me that my mom heard Micah say 'boyfriend' and figured out he meant Jake. I was nervous before but now I am terrified. What if she bans me from seeing Jacob?

To calm myself, I take a deep breath and count to ten. Jacob rubs his thumb along the back of my hand to reassure me.

"Ready?" he asks.

All I do is nod, to afraid to speak. Then we walk in to face the proverbial dragon that is my mother. When we walk in, I notice I was right about the glass. Aunt Alice is on her knees with a dustpan sweeping the remains of a black ceramic bowl. Mom is seething. Her fangs are showing and her eyes are a wild, yet her clothes are not mussed and her hair is still in a perfect intricate braid. Grandfather and Grandfather are holding her back while Uncle Jasper keeps a firm grip on my dad who has a stony expression on his face. All in all, it is not as bad as I expected it to be.

"Mom? Dad?" I ask cautiously, stepping around a piece of glass. Their eyes snap to me but wonder down to Jake and mine's entwined hands.

"Can you please calm down so we can talk civilly about this?"

No response. "Rosalie, Emmett," grandfather says, "hear Savannah out. Even if you won't listen to Jacob, at least listen to your daughter. You will regret it if you don't.

Dad shoves off uncle Jasper while grandfather and grandmother release mom. Jake and I sit together on the love seat adjacent to my parents. The others leave to give privacy, as much as you can get with a family of vampires with superb hearing. My parents waste no time.

"When did this start?"

"Why are you dating a mutt?"

"How did this happen?"

"Why does everyone else seem to know about it?"

"Did he force you into this?"

"Hey! Jake yells, noticing that I am getting upset by the questions. "Only one question at a time. You are overwhelming her."

"Fine," mom snaps at him. "When did this all start Savannah?" she asks me in a concerned tone.

"It was the night you found me. Jake imprinted on me when I healed him."

They say nothing for a couple seconds and sit like complete statues. Then everything became complete chaos. Dad lunged at Jacob, knocking the couch back. Mom managed to grab me before I hit my head. She shielded me as Jacob and my dad rolled around on the floor. I could see that Jake was starting to shake and was close to phasing.

"Stop!" I cry, hoping that they will listen to me. But they don't.

I try to break free from my mothers grasp but her vampire strength makes it impossible. Luckily, the rest of the family rushes in and pries my boyfriend and dad apart. Aunt Alice convinces mom to let go of me. I rub my arm, which is throbbing where mom was holding me, while I rush over to Jacob.

My radar spikes as I near Jacob, telling me that he is hurt. I crouch down next to him where he is sitting up discreetly clutching his side. Without consulting him, I pull up his shirt to diagnose the MOI. The first thing I notice is that a large purple bruise on his abdomen starting to form. I place my hands there, searching to see if there is a possibility of broken ribs. Of course I blush at the placement of my hands due to the fact that I can feel his 6 packs abs. My initial scan tells me that he doesn't have any broken ribs, which is good. The area where he hurts is just a little tender due to some bruised organs. It isn't too severe and is easy to fix. Despite the fact that the injury is not severe, fixing it drains me of my energy. All the events from today have made me exhausted. I take my hands away from Jacob, observe that the bruise is gone, and lie down on the dark wooden floor and close my eyes. My family looks at me with concern but I ignore them. Right now I need to gather my energy and try not to fall asleep.

My attempts are futile. My body's natural defenses begin to shut down and sleep takes over me. Jake picks me up with his strong arms and carries me out of the room despite my dad's protests. I just lay my head against his chest, feel the heat radiate off of him, and fall asleep.


	12. Acceptance

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 12**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Irish coven. My only claim is Savannah, Micah and the plot. **

**A/N: I feel really bad about the one month hiatus so I decided to bust out two chapters during my three day weekend. In case you haven't noticed, I like to try to update each story at least. I will try to keep to that. As far as this story goes, my plan is a most 10 more chapters. Ideally, I would like to wait until the **_**Breaking Dawn: part 2**_** DVD comes out in March. It would be a lot easier to write it if I could go back and watch the battle. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review **

**P.S. Listen to Chris Brown's song, **_**Don't Wake Me Up. **_**It was a huge inspiration for the beginning of the chapter. **

The warmth of the sun's rays touching my face woke me up that morning. I burrowed under the warmth of my covers attempting to hide from the sun and go back to sleep but the sun still hit my face. I turned over so that my back would face the sun but was met with a rock hard body. Peeking from under my covers, I see Jacob hanging of the end of my bed snoring. He is wearing his clothes from last night. That is when I panic. If my parents found out that he stayed the night then we would both be in big trouble. I don't even remember how he ended spending the night here, let alone sleeping in the same bed as me. Then it clicks.

_I was half aware the Jacob was carrying me up to me room. Under normal circumstance, I would be terrified of what my parents would do but after the day's events, I could care less. I am almost asleep when Jake lays me down on my full size bed but wake up when he whispers good night and turns to leave. I manage to grab his hand before he gets too far away. _

_ "Please stay?" I plead. I am unsure if this is the last time we see one another for a while considering my parents just expressed their disapproval of our relationship._

_ "I don't know…"_

_ "I might be the last time we see each other for a while. Please stay."_

_ He sighs and I scoot over to give him room. He situates himself under the covers and pulls me closer so that my head rests on his chest and my arm reaches across his body._

_ "Go to sleep Nana. We will figure things out tomorrow." He tells me kissing my forehead. _

_ I cuddle up to him since I am to0 tired to argue. Just as sleep begins to capture me again, I whisper, "I love you."_

I blush as I remember that. We only just became 'official' and I already said 'I love you'? I don't know much about normal relationships but I thought it was too soon to say that. But then again, our relationship is far from normal. I mean, we met when I healed his injury from a vampire with my bare hands. We fell in love because I am his imprint, his other half, the peanut butter to his jelly and all that jazz.

Jacob moans and sits up, breaking my train of thought. His maroon t-shirt is wrinkled, his short hair is messed up, and his eyes are still bleary from sleep. I could get used to waking up to him in the morning.

"Good morning sleepy-head! Did you sleep well?"

"Hmmm. How can you be so perky in the morning?" he asks as he stretches his arms out.

"I have always been a morning person."

The statement has been true all my life. I used to love waking up early in the morning because it was the most peaceful time at the orphanage. All the other orphans would be asleep so I could have time to myself and not be teased and made fun of for a short time. I guess it just stuck with me.

"Well, I could definitely get used to it," Jacob comments looking over at me with a grin. He reaches over to me and gives me a chaste kiss.

We break away and I sigh. All I want to do is enjoy the time we have together but I know we can't. Looking at the clock in my nightstand, I see that it is 8:00. I remember that Micah wants to pick me at 11 and Jake and I still need to talk to my parents.

"As much as I want to stay here for the rest of the morning, we have to go downstairs and face my parents."

"Your right," he says getting out the bed.

I get out, brush my hair and stretch then turn to Jake.

"Ready?" I ask him.

He grins. "Ready. But first, get on my back."

I look at him puzzled. "Why?"

"Simple. I am going to give you a piggy back ride down stairs."

By the time we reach the living room where everyone is gathered, I am full out laughing. Seeing everyone looking at us, I hop of Jake's back and stand in the doorway awkwardly. Then I see my parents stand up.

While my mom can not physically look horrible, I could tell that she felt it. She usually is still as a statue but today she is fiddling with her hair constantly. Dad is the same but he bounces on the ball of his feet like a child.

"Savannah, I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you sweetheart," mom apologizes, rushing up to give me a hug. Unable to stay mad at her, I accept. I could never be mad at her. After all, she took me in when no one else would. Dad took it as a sign that he could give me a hug too. He scooped up both my mom and I into his famous bear hugs.

"Mom, dad, I am alright. I am just upset with your actions from last night. Anyway, I am not the one you should apologize to." I gesture to Jacob who watches out family moment.

Both of my parents look at him with disdain but dad breaks first. It is actually my guess that he would like Jake if he hadn't imprinted on me. Mom, on the other hand, is a whole different story.

"Sorry about yesterday," dad says holding out his hand. "No hard feelings?"

Jacob shakes his hand and stares into my dads golden eyes and smirks. "I want a rematch."

Dad smiles, showing off his fangs. "It's a deal." He proceeds to steer my seething mom towards the couch. Jake and I clasp hands and follow them in.

"So you imprinted on Savannah?" Dad directs at Jacob.

"I did. And I couldn't be happier."

"Good enough for me. I look foreword to the day I get to call you mutt-in-law. Just don't hurt her or you won't be winning that rematch."

"Deal," says Jake who shakes Dad's hand as a truce.

"That's it?" mom screeches. "He is a stupid mutt. He isn't good enough for my daughter!"

"Rosalie. Babe. Calm the hell down," he directs at Mom. He turns to me. "Does he make you happy?"

I bite my lip and look over at mom whose light gold eyes watch me like a hawk. "I couldn't imagine being any happier," I tell them honestly. "For one, I have the best family a girl could ask for. Having Jake in my life makes everything that much better."

Mom's eyes soften. "Are you sure Vanna?"

"I'm positive," I tell her looking her square in the eye.

She sighs, unhappy that she has to except the truth. Jacob is here to stay. "Fine. But I won't promise to be completely nice to him. I still don't like the mutt."

"I'm touched Blondie. To think you are nice enough to not be totally happy when I'm around."

Mom glares at him. "Don't you have to run back to your little pack, cub? I think you overstayed your welcome."

Dad and I share a glance, then turning away to hide our smiles. The two of them are such a comedic pair. I don't think there will ever be a dull moment when the two of them are in the same room. But it does worry me that they don't like each other. Although, the snide banter between them might be good sign… I hope.

"Savannah. Micah wants to spend the day with you and is picking you up at 11. You should go get ready," mom says leaving her battle with Jacob.

"Yes mom. I am just going to walk Jake out."

She rolls her eyes but lets us go. I grin, thinking that she is taking this a lot better than I thought. We walk to Jake's motorcycle (a.k.a the death mobile) in silence. He clambers on then pulls me in for a kiss. This is only out third one but I still want to turn to jelly each time. We break apart.

"You're coming over at 11, right? Micah wants you to come with us."

"Of course I am. I don't trust the guy that pops out of nowhere claiming to be you uncle."

"So you don't think he is legit?" I ask, frowning.

Jake sighs and runs his hands through his short hair. "I don't know Savannah. I just think you should be cautious," he runs his hands along my arms. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

I smile at his protectiveness. "Don't worry Jake. I can tell which people want to use me as a lab rat. Micah isn't one of those people." I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon. Be careful on that thing you call an automobile."

"Don't worry Savannah. I'm always reckless on it." Jake smirks, pushing of and riding away before I can retort at his smart-ass remark.

"Boys," I mutter with a smile while walking back inside. So far I this morning has been great. I just hope the rest of the day runs just as smoothly.


	13. Another Imprinted Pair

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 13**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir and Stefan. My only claim is Savannah, Micah and the plot. **

**A/N: As a celebration of Breaking Dawn: Part 2 being released on DVD, I decided to post this chapter. I will apologize for it's shortness. It is only a filler chapter but I think you might enjoy what happens in it. There are only about 8-9 more chapters left in this story. It all depends on how much content is in each one. But the point is that the story is in the home stretch! The next chapter will be getting into the remainder of Breaking Dawn. Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review **

There is an awkward silence hanging over Micah, Jake and I as we ride with Micah to La Push Beach. Jacob and I sit in the back of the pick up truck holding hands, occasionally glancing at each other, while Micah drives. Nobody has said a word since we left my house. It is silent until we reach the parking lot in front of the beach.

Getting out, I smile. The last time I was here, Jacob and I technically went our first date. Much has changed since then, considering he and I are now here as boyfriend and girlfriend. Or is it wolf and imprint? To me, boyfriend and girlfriend are just too ordinary to describe our indescribable relationship.

"Wouldn't you have much rather have come here on my bike like last time?" Jake teases, hugging me from behind.

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically, "You are hilarious."

That is when Micah decides to come up and join the conversation. "You have a motorcycle?" he directs at Jacob.

"Yeah. I fixed it up myself," Jake stated proudly.

"It doesn't matter who fixed it. It is still a death trap."

The boys just ignore me and begin talking about parts and models and all sorts of things I didn't understand. Jacob actually unwound himself from me and began walking down to the beach with Micah! I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before running after them. When I reached them, they were laughing like no tomorrow.

"Did you forget something?" I ask them, trying to catch my breath, all while glaring at my uncle and boyfriend.

They both look at each other for a moment, each grinning wolfishly, before responding, "Nope!" I punch my uncle in the arm and glare at Jacob. I heard what happened to Aunt Bell when she punched him and I do not want that to happen to me, even if I can heal myself. Everything becomes tense again. Micah and I didn't know anything about one another and Jacob was the third wheel that got caught in the awkwardness. I study the dark, wet sand as we walk, trying to figure out what to do in the situation.

"So, Uncle Micah, What do you do for a living?" I ask, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I just started a job as a biology teacher at Forks High School. Do you attend school there?"

I shake my head. "No. I am homeschooled."

This piques my uncle's interest and soon we are holding an actual conversation. At some point Jacob jumps in and all three of us are joking and laughing. I learned that my uncle is 22 and fresh out of college, his favorite color is blue, loves rock music, was (or still is) a practical jokester, and cooks, hikes and rides his motorcycle (deathcycle) in his spare time.

"Jake! Savannah!" a fusion of voices called out.

All three of us spun around to look at the source. I squinted and held my hand up to block out the sun so I could see more clearly. When the group came into focus, I notice that it was the pack with Seth leading the way with his usual bright smile. Leah followed closely behind with an annoyed expression on her face. When they reached us, Sam pried himself away from Emily (who waved enthusiastically to me) to greet us. He says his 'hello' along with the rest of the pack. Of course Claire, who was being watched by Quil, ran up to latch herself onto my leg as a greeting. But she tripped on a large piece of driftwood on the way and cut her hand on broken seashell. The moment she hurt herself, my radar began to hum, informing of the small laceration. I immediately rushed to her side, forgetting that my uncle, who knew nothing about my gift, was there.

"It is alright Claire. Let me fix your boo boo. Alright?" I tell her in attempt to hush her crying. She nods and holds her hand out to me.

The first thing I do is an initial assessment. It is not deep enough for stitches but it isn't to shallow either. A small jagged piece of the seashell is embedded in the cut. Carefully, I pinch the fragment and slide it out. Claire whimpers as I do so. Then I place my pointer and middle finger on the uninjured part of her hand and close my eyes, letting instinct take over me. From my scan, there is nothing to serious. All I do is focus on her skin and imagine it sealing up and scabbing over. It does exactly that. I take my fingers away and open my eyes to reassess the injury. It looks perfectly fine and Claire is not longer crying.

"Tank you Savy!" Claire exclaims, giving me a hug before running back to Quil, who picks her up with a grin.

I stand up and brush of my jeans, smiling at the exuberant four year old girl. "You're welcome Claire."

My uncle coughs to gain my attention. I freeze, suddenly remembering that he has been here the entire time. I slowly turn around, scared of his reaction, to face him. He is frowning and his eyes are muddles with confusion, amazement and curiosity.

"Did I forget to mention that I can heal people with a single touch?"

He raises his eyebrows at me. "You don't say." Then he smiles. "That is a pretty cool talent."

I return his smile. For a moment there I was afraid he was going to take my biological parents view of my talent and want nothing to do with me. I should have known better, considering he never got along with his sister, who was the one who gave birth to me. Sam clears his throat and both Micah and I turn to look at him.

"Who is this Savannah?"

I pull my uncle towards the pack and introduce him. "Everyone, this is my biological uncle, Micah Andrews. He is the brother of my birth mother." The pack looks at him with shock and caution. All the werewolves are protective of each others imprints.

"Uncle Micah, I would like you to meet Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Quil and Claire, Embry, Seth and his sister, who also my best friend, Leah." Micah greets each person politely until he reaches Leah. He seems to just freeze in place as he stares her in the eye. Leah is the same way. She tenses up the moment they make eye contact, and then relaxes the longer they hold it. Suddenly her usual frown blossoms into a smile. Everyone, including a confused Claire, is silent as we watch the transaction unfold.

Leah then shocks everyone as she holds out her hand to Micah for him to shake.

"It is nice to meet you Micah. I am Leah Clearwater."

Micah smiles widely and shakes her hand. "Micah. So you are friends with my niece?"

"Very close. She is the little sibling I never had." Seth protests loudly about that but is shut up by Jake nudging him hard in the side. At this point I am very confused as to what is happening. I turn and ask my boyfriend what is going on.

"Leah just imprinted on Micah," he whispers huskily, his voice filled with amazement. My blue eyes widen as I watch the pair intently. My uncle and my best friend are soul mates? I grin. This means that they will eventually get married and that means I will actually be related to Leah and Seth! I start making plans in my head and don't notice that the conversation between the two has changed in tone.

"You are the one that is wrong!"

"I don't think so.

"I am totally right!" Leah exclaims.

"Again, I am the one that is right," Micah tells her with a smirk. What the heck are they arguing about?

"Payton Manning is the best quarter back in the NFL."

"Again, I don't think so. It's Tom Brady."

I look at my boyfriend and friends, who are staring at the couple in amusement. "Is this a good thing?"

Paul looks at me with a wide grin on his face, much like the one he gave me when I first met him. "If they didn't fight I would be worried. But this is just who Leah is. It is in her nature to argue about petty things with her imprint." He turns back to watch them argue.

"No. You are the one that is wrong. Brady-"

I study them closely as they fight and notice that is isn't hostile at all. Instead of smirking, my uncle is grinning. And rather than her eyes flashing with anger, they are sparkling with mirth. I smile to myself and think; life can not get any more interesting than this.


	14. The Big News

**A Touch of Magic: Chapter 13**

**By: Megane-Ashley Carter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emily. My only claim is Savannah, Micah and the plot. **

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the brief hiatus. The final months of my junior year were hectic therefore preventing me from posting anything. But the good news is that I am back and I hope to wrap this story up by the start of my senior year. The plot is really going to start to pick up now that we are at Bella's pregnancy. I am unsure yet whether I am going to do the alternate battle scene that was done in the movie or follow the book. I am leaning towards the movie. I would really like it if everyone voted on it. Please enjoy this chapter! **

**P.S. Don't forget to leave your comments!**

I was wrong when I said that life could not get more interesting. Everything was going smoothly. My mom and Jake were being civil to each other, Dad was still as goofy as ever, Leah and Uncle Micah still had their little spats but they were going strong, and Aunt Bell and Uncle Ed were still on their honeymoon. I spent my days hanging out with Jake and the pack, enjoying time with my family, and prepping myself for starting public school. Grandfather arranged it so that I was enrolled as Savannah Andrews.

But all our plans change one night while Aunt Alice, Grandma, mom and I were having girl bonding time. Grandfather comes in and motions for Grandma to follow him. Seconds after they left, Mom receives a call.

"Who is it mom?"

She glances at the caller I.D. Her face changes from confusion to surprise then steps out of the room. I look at Aunt Alice, wondering what was going on. She looks as confused I am. Our confusion doesn't last long before Mom comes back in looking shaken up but determined.

"Rosalie, what is going on?" Aunt Alice asks. Grandfather and Grandma choose that moment to pop in.

"I assume Bella just called you, Rosalie," says Grandfather. "I am calling a family meeting to inform about what is going on."

"Alright, we will meet you downstairs."

I glance back and forth between the two, wondering just what was going on and what Aunt Bell had to do with it.

"Mom, is everything ok?" She sighs and shakes her head. "That depends on who you are asking. Your grandfather and I will explain everything downstairs."

When we reach the bottom of the steps, I notice that the entire family is gathered but looking grim. I figure that I am the only one that is clueless about the situation seeing that I do not possess super hearing. Once everyone is accounted for, we all take a seat. I sit between Mom and Dad with Mom's arm draping over my shoulder protectively.

"Well, I have some interesting news," Grandfather starts off. "Edward just called and informed me that Bella is pregnant." He pauses to let the news sink in. "I have arranged for Bella and Edward to catch a plane home immediately. They should be back tomorrow afternoon. Meanwhile, I am going to gather hospital equipment and set up an exam room here. The child that Bella carries is half human and half vampire. A hybrid is unpredictable and there is no possible way that we can take her to a normal hospital. There is also a severe chance that, for the safety of Bella, we must terminate the baby. Edward has already requested it."

"You can't do that!" Mom exclaims. "I refuse to let you terminate that living, breathing baby!"

I just sit there in shock. How could Uncle Ed just casually say that it is alright to kill his own child? From our many conversations during my music lessons, he talked about how he loves children. He figured that he and Bella could adopt a young child and raise it. I would figure that actually having a child with her would make him ecstatic. I also can't help but compare it to what happened to me. I know what it is like to be given up on; I even explained it to him when I first joined the family.

"How could he do that? What does Bella have to say about it?" I ask quietly, knowing that they would hear no matter how soft I spoke. Dad rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"I don't know Savannah. But there are many unknown risks with Bella's pregnancy that could possibly kill her," Grandfather explains.

"It doesn't mean Uncle Edward has the right to say to get rid of the baby. Aunt Bella is the one carrying it. It is her body and her life on the line and she should be the one to choose. Who cares if it is a hybrid? I am sure that I would not be here if my birth mother knew how I would have turned out. Does that mean that my mother should have aborted me? The baby that Aunt Bella carries is almost the same as I am and I will stand by my mom to protect it."

Everyone looks at me with shock. They have never heard me be so outspoken before let alone angry. I can't even remember a time when I was this upset, which is saying a lot considering there were many things in my childhood that I could have been angry about.

"Savannah," Aunt Alice begins, "You have to understand the risks here. Bella could DIE because of this... baby. You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not. I would never want that. But have you actually seen it happen?"

"No," Aunt Alice admits. "I can't see Bella anymore because of the baby."

"What about-"

"I can't see the baby's future either. It is like how I can't see you Savannah."

I sigh and lean into my mother's comforting arms. It seems that we are the only two willing to fight for the baby. The only thing my mother and I can do is support Bella and care for her. It's too bad my gift couldn't help in this situation. That is when it hits me. Maybe it can help. I have never really experimented what I could do with it besides when I healed Jacob.

"What if I could guarantee that Bella would be safe? I mean, I don't know the exact limits to my power but I am sure I could use it to help Bella if she gets hurt or sick at all," I suggest excitedly to my grandfather and the rest of the family

"That could work. But I don't want you to overdo it. If you can't do something, then tell your parents or I," Carlisle orders. "Now, let's clear out the study and get everything set up."

Everyone disperses to complete their individual tasks leaving me alone in the living room. Life definitely just became more interesting.

The entire family gathered outside to greet Bella and Edward. The moment their car pulls up and Bella steps out, it is clearly visible that she is pregnant. Despite not being too far along her baby bump is very noticeable, which begins to worry me. From what I learned in my lessons with Grandfather, there is no way Aunt Bell should be showing so much in the beginning. Mom rushes to Aunt Bella's side and helps her into the house. I ignore the sudden tingling of my skin and the urge to follow them inside. It seems that my radar is in full swing with pregnant Bella. It is almost overwhelming how sensitive it is right now.

"How are you doing Edward?" Carlisle asks with concern. The whole situation seems to be wearing Uncle Ed down. I look over at my distressed uncle, forcing myself to ignore the hum of my skin.

"I will be better once that thing is out of her."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. Thing? How can he say that about HIS child?

"How can you say that? This kid is a perfect mix of both you and Bella. I thought you would be ecstatic," I tell him, feeling my anger rising. I think that Uncle Jasper was controlling my emotions because I felt my anger wane and a sense of serenity wash over me.

"You wouldn't understand Savannah," Uncle Ed tells me as he walks into the house. I huff in annoyance. Why it is that everyone feels that I can not understand the situation?

"I think that I am just going to go up to my room and talk to Jacob. Is that alright Dad?"

"Sure Kiddo. But your mother and Bella talked about it and they thought it would be best that you don't tell Jacob about what is going on."

"What! Why? I can't keep something this big from Jake! Bella is his best friend, he will find out sooner or later."

Dad just gives the 'I-am-your-father-so-you-do-as-I-say' look.

"Fine," I huff then rush into the house and into my room. I sigh as I flop onto my cozy bed. How can they expect me to keep something this big from Jake?


End file.
